Watching Over Me
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: There is the story that no one knew, and the story that they would never know, if not for the mother who wished for her children to see. JL. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

Watching Over Me

* * *

She was born two days after my husband died. My daughter was beautiful though. Every inch of her. My only regret is she'll never know her father. She's two days old, now, and it's become clear to me only recently how her first year of life will be harder for me than it was her older sister.

Many asked why I've decided to catalog my second child's life. I want my children to be able to look back and see how much they meant to me after I'm gone.

I have come to the startling revelation that I'm not going to be here forever, and my children will have to learn to cope without me. And so I'm beginning to teach my oldest to take care of everything.

Many who I'm sure will read this after my death will be puzzled, at my actions and my lack of grief... but I am grieving. I cannot explain quite yet, however.

* * *

Puzzled as to who everyone is? Don't worry, it'll become apparent in the next chapter... and if anyone knows who hacked into my account, could they notify me via email?

Trayl Ames

L-M-B


	2. Chapter 1

Watching Over Me

* * *

Canon pairings. You may be a bit confused. And possibly horrified.

* * *

Ten days have past since I started my little memory book, and I realize that the time may be sooner than I had hoped. The visions are more frequent now, and I fear what may happen. Both of my daughters are less than three, and I believe the visions are of the future. I can see my daughters fighting over futile things… without me. Another woman is watching over them, someone who has been their mother since they were toddlers. 

I know what I must do… for the sake of my children, for the sake of my husband, and for the sake of myself. I mustn't change the future…

* * *

I had another vision today, and came to a startling revelation. I fear I mustn't write it down… I don't want to believe it's true quite yet. I glance at the baby asleep in the bassinette beside me. She's so sweet and innocent now, and I know what she will become. Self-less and heroic. A true mother one day. When I do what I must, I'll send this book along with them. And one day my daughters will know…

* * *

An hour has passed and I sit at my daughter's crib. Both of them are sleeping soundly, but I still worry. I know what will happen one day… and what the results will be… One day the visions will stop and I will die, and my daughters will grow up into women… without me or their father.

* * *

Four months have passed and my oldest has turned three. The visions have stopped and I know I will not last much longer. Everything is set for their journey, except the book. I know that what little I've actually written won't explain much to my daughters, so I've decided to write more. 

I met my husband when I was twelve. I had been accepted into Hogwarts, something I hadn't known even existed. I was born a muggle, but as it proved in my school work, of both muggle and magic, I loved learning and books. Magic had always been a part of my life of course. I'd loved to read about it… I read Tolkein and manga.. Even saw a bit of anime and magic shows before Hogwarts.

I have a birthday after term starts, so I was one of the oldest first years. At first everyone hated me, even my fellow Gryffindors. At Halloween of my first year, I'd been crying in a bathroom when a troll attacked. At that time, although they didn't like me too much, two of my classmates, both boys, Harry and Ron, saved my life. From that moment on, Harry, Ron, and I became the best of friends. Throughout the next six years, we faced much peril at the hands of Voldemort. It was because of Harry. Voldemort was after Harry… After our sixth year, we dropped out and went on a vigilante mission against Voldemort. It was then I realized how deeply I felt for Ron… Harry even found the love of his life, who was in fact Ron's sister, before Ron and I told each other how we felt.

The defeat of Voldemort by Harry was known through the Wizarding World before my nineteenth birthday. Harry and Ginny, Ron's sister, married soon after. And it was my turn… Ron proposed during his best man speech at their reception. We were married two months later. When I turned twenty-one, I became pregnant with my older daughter, who we named Molly after her grandmother. And then, during my second year as a teacher at Hogwarts, Ron was attacked by a rogue Death Eater and killed. I was nine months pregnant. When I received the news that he was killed, I went into labor. And then Jane was born.

Harry and Ginny were undergoing a Pandora complex. They were filled with hope at seeing Jane, and misery over Ron's death. But they were there for me. But, the day after Jane was born, I began getting visions of my daughters lives. Off everything. And I was never in them. Until the vision that showed me who my daughters were, I thought I had given them up.

* * *

My vision, the one where I discovered the truth, I have finally written down. 

_A tall familiar young woman stands patiently at a door, a baby boy with dark hair asleep in her arms, and a blue leather covered book hanging from a leather tie wrapped around her wrist. The door opens slowly and a woman's face appears. _

"_I told you never to come here…" the woman in the door hisses lowly._

"_It's important… I opened the book…" the other woman says lightly, shifting the baby a bit._

"_What!" the woman in the door says incredulously. The woman nods, and looks around as if checking for danger._

"_It's from our real mother…" the woman adds, sighing._

"_What do you mean!" the woman in the door demands._

"_She died when you were three and sent us here to live our lives…I can't tell you anymore right now… I've got to go into hiding…But… I'm leaving the book with you. One day, it'll open for you." the woman with the baby says. She hands her sister the blue book and walks away._

"_Lily! Get back here!" the woman in the door hisses in a louder voice._

"_I have to go, Petunia…"_

And so I say to my two daughters. My name is Hermione Jane Weasley, formerly Granger. I am a muggle-born witch born in 1979. And you… are my children…

* * *


End file.
